Shapeshifter
by sarralynsalmalin
Summary: Daine's daughter is growing up and getting stronger in her Gift.  What they don't know is that the new power she posesses could save them all. Reviews, insults, whatever welcome! if you don't I can't Update: Thanks! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Shape Shifter

Disclaimer- since i totally forgot this maybe you thought i was atually Tamora Pierce- then again its obvious that you didn't as i would have got a lot more reviews!! Anyways, thats all from me, i'll shut up now and let you read.

* * *

Chapter 1- Young Mage

Sarralyn Salmalin sat moodily in her room, staring out the window, a frown on her pretty face. The noonday sun coming through the panes shone on her soft yet stubborn features and smoky-brown curls, inherited from her mother. Her eyes, deep as the ocean but darker then night, were hers alone, while her height was her esteemed father's legacy.

Veralidaine Salmalin, more often called the Wildmage for her ability to talk to animals and shift into them, entered the room. Noticing her daughter's frown, she went over to her. "Sarra?"

Sarra stood, facing her mother. "Ma, watch." She frowned more deeply, as though concentrating hard.

Daine studied the girl for a moment, then asked gently, "What is it I'm supposed to be watching, dear one?"

"This-" Sarra opened her eyes, looking into the mirror suspended over her dressing table. "Oh _no, _it's not working anymore!" Crestfallen, she wandered back over to her bed and sank onto it, staring dejectedly at her feet.

"Sarra, was that magic you were trying to do? Again?" Daine shook her head. "You know we asked you not to do _any_ magic until it was cleared with your father or me, Sarralyn. Why is that so difficult for you?"

"It wasn't magic so much, I just thought I saw something and wanted to see it again, that's all. I'm sorry…" She hung her head, still studying her boots on the floor.

Her mother looked at her eldest child, pride in her eyes. At 15, Sarra was already the strongest mage at the palace, after her father; her younger brother, Rikash, already able to shapeshift into any animal he wished.

"Where's Da?" Sarra asked abruptly.

"At the palace, sweetling, with the King and Queen." Daine walked over to the clothing rack in the corner. "Getting ready for tonight." She held up a white tunic-style dress with embroidery around the collar and cuffs. "What do you think of this for the Ball?"

Sarra sighed. "Do I _have_ to go to the ball, Ma, can't I just stay home?"

Daine frowned at her daughter, then gave a sigh of her own. "Yes, dear, if I have to go, so do you. And you must wear a dress."

"No! I hate dresses! You won't be wearing one!" She glared at her mother, who shrugged.

"Too bad, dear. The Court is very used to seeing me in breeches. You, however, are a young lady of almost 16, and young ladies must look presentable at the King's birthday celebration. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be." While she was talking, Daine had laid out a complete outfit for her daughter to wear. "Now go to your lessons. I'll expect you here in an hour and a half to do your hair." And she walked from the room, leaving her thoroughly disgruntled daughter to stick her tongue out at the closed door.

Sarra stomped over to the rosewood desk in the corner and grabbed her books. She didn't want to go to the ball, even if it was for the king! Surly he would understand- he avoided ceremony and all the pomp a king should have whenever he could. On the other hand, she thought, brightening, Marishk would be there! True, his grandmother was a _tad_ bit scary-alright _very_ scary- but the Lioness was good friends with her mother, and she didn't plan on causing trouble…

Little did she know.

* * *

Ok i'll add something here to just for fun. Did you like the first chapter? you had best be reviewing, then, or there won't be any more!! I'll hold y story for review-ransom! Hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wait let me check- one review... nope still not Tamora Pierce!

* * *

Chapter 2-Preparations

Dragging her feet, Sarralyn slowly made her way back to her rooms- slowly, that is, until she saw Lady Alanna and Queen Thayet in the corridor ahead. She picked up her pace; the Lioness was not known for her patience. It puzzled Sarra to no end that Alanna and her son Alan were so much alike, while Marishk was so laid back, joking all the time. Sarra liked Marishk- a lot. She was afraid to say anything, though- better to stay his friend then be rejected.

"Hello…" She greeted the two women hesitantly, hoping they were not there to help her dress.

They were.

_Figures,_ she thought with a sigh.

Lady Alanna turned at the soft sounds of her footsteps. "By the Goddess, girl, _where_ have you _been_?"

Thayet put a gentle hand on the irate knight's arm, smiled at Sarra, and called "Daine! We've got her!" over her shoulder.

Daine stuck her curly head around the door frame to peer crossly at her daughter. "Sarralyn Onua Salmalin! Get in here! I was about to call for a search for you- what took so long?"

Mumbling, trailing feeble excuses, Sarra followed her mother in to her room. She looked in dismay at the beautiful gown on her bed as the Queen and the Lioness squeezed in to the small bed-chamber after her.

"Ma, I _can't-" _Sarra began.

"Sarra!" Alanna interrupted sharply. "You. Will. Wear. That. Dress. If I have to dress fancy-so do you. Now get moving!"

Daine nodded, looking at her daughter. "Even Alanna will be wearing a dress, Sarra. Imagine that!" She laughed, and Sarra let out a reluctant giggle.

"After all," said Thayet, also smiling, you want to look pretty for all the young men, right?" She leaned over so that Daine and Alanna, now arguing over how to do Sarra's hair, couldn't hear her, and whispered in Sarra's ear with an evil smile, "Especially young Marishk."

Sarra flushed deeply, the rosy colour showing even under her darker skin, much darker then the ivory of the Queen's.

Alanna turned to look at them. "What?"

"Nothing!" Thayet said quickly, hiding her broad grin under a perfectly manicured hand. "Daine, if you like, I'll help Sarra with her hair and dress, so you can get ready. I'm already finished." With a sweep of her hands she indicated her wine coloured evening gown, elegantly coiffed hair, and perfectly arranged jewelry. Sarra sighed-what was the point in wishing for affection from Marishk if the Queen was so beautiful? What boy would ever fall for her? She wondered. It was _not_ fair.

"Sarra?" The Queen was smiling at her, and her mother and the Lioness were gone. "Shall we proceed?"

Sarra looked at her, then sighed again and asked, worried, "You didn't tell Aunt Alanna- or my mother- did you?"

Queen Thayet picked up the gown of Sarra's bed and held it out to the girl. "_No_, I wouldn't do that to you- I'm not that cruel!"

Sarra took the gown and went behind the Yamani screens in the corner of her room.

"I know what would happen if our favourite Lioness found out about you two." She grinned again. "Then again, you will have to tell her eventually, when something happens. Not that it will, both of you being shy and all."

Sarra started. "Shy? Marishk?" She laughed. "Your Majesty, are we talking about the same person?" She finished changing and came out from behind the screens.

"The Marishk who likes you? Who likes you very much? I think we are."

Sarra stared at the Queen in shock. "What?!" Marishk would never like her. He sighed after the beauties of the royal court, not his best friend the almost-16-black-robe-mage. He was 18 now, tall, sarcastic, _handsome_…

"There you are, youngling." Thayet had finished her hair- it was as elegantly done as her own. She handed the girl a necklace as the seventh bell tolled.

* * *

OOH whats going to happen? Ahh even i dont know and im writing it! oh well... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's world...was there ever really any doubt...all I own is the plot, sniff... I just completely forgot to add disclaimers to all my other chapters, even though it should be very obvious that i am not -no matter how much i would like to be- Tamora Pierce. Sad really. im not a koala either, just so you know.

* * *

Thank you soo much to all my lovely reviewers! Lioness Queen, MoriaRownlands222, Isabella Montez, and Grey Kitten, I wouldn't have updated at all if it weren't for you and your lovely comments! (hint, hint)

* * *

Chapter 3- The Ball

Sarra stood by one of the large floor to ceiling windows of the ballroom, looking out at the darkening gardens. Romantically inclined couples were stealing around behind the ornamental hedges, glancing around furtively before ducking out of sight. She scowled. Marishk was probably out there somewhere, wooing some empty-headed flirt. He may be a very strong mage, almost her equal in power, but sometimes, she thought wryly, he had as much sense as the stone flags she stood upon. She had yet to see him at the ball, although she wasn't sure why that made her feel so grumpy. She had seen the visitors, however- Her adoptive aunt Aly, her husband Nawat, and their three children. They were standing with George and Alanna. When George caught Sarra's eye, he waved her over.

Sarra joined them, keeping a wary eye on Alanna even as she studied the newcomers. Aly was tall, with hazel eyes that matched George's. Her strawberry blond hair was short, falling to just below her ears. Her husband Nawat stood next to her, a tall, lean man with a very thin nose. He was holding the hand of a small boy who looked about four- he had red hair like his grandmother, and wide dark eyes. Aly looked Sarra up and down, giving her the peculiar feeling that the older woman could see into her mind, see her very thoughts…

"A very strong young one you have here," she said finally, looking away at last.

The Baron of Pirate's Swoop winked at Sarra. "She's her father's daughter, surely."

Sarra glowed with pride. "He's teaching me everything he knows."

The young red-head beside Aly tugged on his mother's skirts. Aly smiled and picked him up. "Sarra, this is Lokeji." The four year old grinned, the essence of mischief in the smile that crossed his dark face. It was the same dark as his father, but not the same tone as a Bazhir, or even as the Carthakis. Sarra had an uncanny ability to recognize people and their characteristics, but this was something completely new to her.

"Junai is around here somewhere," Aly continued with a smile. Setting down her son, who promptly ran off towards another group of children. Straightening again, she scanned the room. "She's eleven. And Jakia, he's only two years younger then you are, but then he is most likely with the young ladies of Her Majesties court." She nodded to the Queen, who had come over to them, dragging her husband. Jonathan did not like balls, or having people fawn all over him, thought Sarra, too bad he's King!

"Where is your brother, Sarra?" Asked Nawat. "Isn't he here?"

"No, he's in Carthak, at the University. They found some very important scrolls on wild magic there, and he was invited to come and study them. Da and I are going next month to fetch him home." She sighed a little; her and here younger brother Rikash were very close, and having him away for so long hurt.

"Yes, I know your mother has ties to Carthak-" Aly broke off, looking over Sarra's shoulder. Everyone followed her gaze to see the Wildmage standing at the door to the hall, scanning the crowd. Her clothes were mussed and her hair was falling out of its tie, and as she saw their group and came towards them, Sarra saw that she looked pale and shocked.

"Ma, what happened?" she asked as her mother reached them; Daine appeared not to hear her as she looked behind Sarra to where the King and Queen were standing.

"Your Majesties," Daine panted slightly as she spoke quietly, "There are warriors-Sarainite warriors- at the city walls. They are coming for the Palace!" She turned to Alanna. "Lioness, Numair needs you at the gates. Sarra, you too."

Alanna looked at her husband. George grinned at her: "well, now, you did say that it was gettin' a bit to peaceful for your taste, didn't you, lass? This should liven things up a bit, hmm?"

The lady knight smacked him lightly on the arm. "Go fetch Onua, Buri, and Raoul, and meet us at the gates."

"Right away, master." George smiled, and he disappeared into the crowd before Alanna could hit him again.

"Come on!" Daine grasped Sarra's hand in hers and led the way quickly out of the hall, Alanna at their heels. Behind her she heard Aly ask her husband, 'Have they a need for crows?'

Sarra hitched up her skirts as they ran towards the gates. "_See,_ Ma," she panted, "I _told_ you I shouldn't wear a dress!"

* * *

Ok now were getting somewhere... Hey! Do you see that pretty botton? that pretty blue button? YES there it says Submit Review- please? dont make me beg you! I would like to know that the story is actually liked and if you keep bugging me i update more... you can insult me too, i dont mind:) 


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank my readers who take the time to review, because they make my otherwise dull, rainy day into something special!! Yay, go reviewers!

**GreyKitten-**most appreciated, especially since you have sent two, which means someone is coming back for the next chapter;

**Isabella Montez-**I am trying to stay dedicated, I'm just slow at typing!

**Lioness Queen-**I can't tell you how much I love reviews.

**MoriaRownlands222-**I really hope you like this.

**Mage of Dragons**-OK-you may learn about Sarra's power in chapter 5-no promises, but I'll try.  
**.yashamew-**Thank you!

**Uncertian Destiny**-I'm really sorry about the fight scene- it's not now. Or chapter 5. But later, I promise!   
**katieo9239- **Well, if your button is white, my apologies. Mine is blue. But regardless of colour, I still love that review button!!

AND of course the readers of my new story, Anywhere, whom I really do love from the bottom of my cold stone heart:

**katieo9239 **and **Phoenix Fanatic**

I promise that if you review I will go to your stories (if any) and review them. Cross my heart and hope to stay alive, or whatever that is. Ok, now you can read the chapter.

Alright, I lied. I forgot the disclaimer. Just a second…

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think that if I owned Tamora Pierce's worlds, that I'd be sitting here writing on FanFiction? It is called FanFiction for a reason!

There! Finally! Now you can enjoy. For real this time. Really. Sorry about all this. You don't have to read it all, you know. I know it's probably making you upset. It's making _me_ upset, and I'm writing it! So I know how you feel. Comforting, huh? How long will you sit here and read this useless crap before you give up on it? Hmmm? You still there? Are you sick of me yet? OK fine then I'll leave-see if you get a Beltane present from _me _this year. Serves you right!

Chapter 4-Cause of War

Reaching the high curtain wall, Sarra went to her father's side. "Why in Mithros's name would _Sarain_ attack Tortall? I thought their civil war kept them busy still?" She looked up-way up-at her father.

He smiled wearily at her. "I've no notion at all, my little mage." He turned as Daine came over to them, an alert Kitten on here hip. She put the young dragon into a notch on the wall and embraced her husband. Of all the couples Sarra had ever met, her parents acted the most like love-struck teenagers. She hoped someday she would find someone to love half as much, but she doubted it-everyone was afraid of her immense powers. Not to mention the new magic that only she and Marishk knew about… She tried to gather her thoughts as the King and Queen, Alanna, George, Aly, and Nawat came to the top of the wall.

"Daine, Numair. Have you any idea what this is all about?" the King asked in his deep voice.

Daine released her husband and faced the King. "Not yet, Majesty. If I may scout?"

"Of course." The Queen said quietly.

They all watched in silence as Daine left, a sparrow hawk in search of prey.

Sarra felt a warm presence at her back and turned quickly to find Marishk towering over her. He grinned, his dark hair falling over his forehead. She longed to brush it out of his eyes… She locked her arms at her sides and smiled back at him, her dark, chocolate eyes meeting his gold-flecked hazel ones. He leaned close, and for a mad moment Sarra thought he was about to kiss her-then she mentally scolded herself for even thinking such a thing as he whispered in her ear.

"Did you tell them yet? About the shifting?"

He was close, too close, but she managed to stammer, "No-no, I've not told them as yet, I-I've not had a chance."

He sighed heavily, eyes sparkling in the light from the setting sun. "You'd best be doin' it soon. I'd bet your Da could find a'undred different uses for it-if not, my Grandda can."

She stared at him. "I could be a _spy?_" she asked excitedly. "Do you think so, really?"

"Mithros bless, Shieve, with an ability like tha'? Even the spymaster himself would kill for that kind' a power!"

She smiled at his use of her old nickname-'Shieve' meant 'magic' in Old Thak. They had come across it in some of her father's spellbooks years ago, and Marishk still used it when no one else could hear him.

Suddenly her mother was back. Holding Numair's cloak tight to her slender frame, she looked at Jonathan and Thayet. Her eyes were wide.

"Your Majesties- They've come to get-well, they've come for-"

"Goddess, Daine, what is it?" asked the queen, worried.

"It's-you. Thayet, they're coming for-_you_."

Well that was short and sweet, hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long it was my birthday this weekend and I got a whole lot of new books that I _had_ to read, you know how it is. I will attempt to post the next chapter in the next three days, but it is really long so no promises, since it takes me _years_ to type anything. Well thanks for reading, and if you review, I will try to type faster for you.

Sarra

**P.S. **Sorry about the crap at the beginning, I don't know what came over me except lack of sleep and excess of sugar. Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine. Except Marishk and anyone else you don't recognise.

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you know who you are!!

Please review, and I'll put ch. 6 up tonight!!

* * *

Chapter 5- Blood-Red Magic

A shocked silence met these words, as everyone looked towards the Queen, who clutched her husband's arm tightly in shock, and Daine, held in Numair's strong grip. Then there was a pounding on the steps; as figures tensed on the wall, Buri and Raoul reached the top. Buri took one look at Thayet and went to her at once.

"Thayet?" she asked softly.

"They've come for me," said Thayet in a surprisingly calm voice. "Why, Buri?"

"They hope to use you as a- a moral booster, to help the K'mir warriors to defeat the lowlanders." Daine answered softly. "They want to show their fighters that there is hope, that the K'mir _can_ win, can make something of themselves, that it's _worth_ fighting for. That's all they want, as far as I know."

Sarra watched as the Queen paled. Her husband put an arm around her waist.

Buri spoke up. "Well, Thayet, we knew this day would come eventually."

Thayet nodded, then looked up into Jonathan's face. "I've got to let them take me."

"WHAT?!?" screeched Alanna; even Jonathan gasped out loud. "Are you _INSANE?"_

"I don't think so," the Queen replied. "At least, not last time I checked." She shrugged, struggling to stay calm.

"But-"

"Honestly, Alanna, we've discussed this! We knew something like this might happen," Buri snapped. "The K'mir are our people, and they need Thayet. If we could bring peace to Sarain, then so much the better for everyone."

"Thayet, Buri, listen to us," George said gently, putting his big hands on his wife's shoulders. "A peace delegation, or something, that's one thing. But this?" He indicated the wide Olorun River and sweeping city laid out along the side of the palace with a wave of his arm. "This is a warrior party. It's not t'be toyed with. They'd as soon kill you as look at you, and deal a terrible blow to our people at the same time."

Raoul nodded. "You can't go. No way."

"I can protect myself!" Thayet said, a touch of anger creeping into her voice. "I am perfectly capable of-"

"Darling." Everyone looked at the King. "You can't go. You can shoot, yes, and fight. But if they have a mage? A strong mage would be able to do anything he wants to do to you, and how would we know? And if you think I'll let you risk your life-" His voice cracked, and he looked down, embarrassed that his feelings were so openly displayed. Thayet stared at him.

Hands rested on Sarra's shoulders. Marishk whispered in her ear, "Shieve, what if you could give some of your gift to-" He broke off. She turned to look at him only to find him staring in the opposite direction, staring at something she couldn't see.

"Marishk!" She elbowed him in the side. "Not everyone has the Sight! What do you see?"

"A Stormwing," he whispered back.

Sarra turned to warn the others, but her mother was already looking in the same direction, having sensed the creature coming. She saw her father raise his hands, black-and-gold fire gathering around his hands. She nudged Marishk again, nodding to her father; she summoned her power as she felt Marishk do the same.

A Stormwing broke through the trees at the edge of the Olorun River, coming for the tower where they stood, and Sarra knew that her mother had brought them up to the top because of this.

The immortal reached the wall, blowing waves of stench over the group. He had the head and torso of a young Bazhir man, with thick, matted black hair falling to scarred shoulders, and the wings, body and claws of a giant steel bird. His lean, haughty face was twisted in a cruel mockery of a smile.

George stepped forwards with a smile. "Hello, sir! To what do we owe this- enormous pleasure?"

The Stormwing's cold smile widened. "George Cooper. It's been a long time since Port Legann." He turned to face the royal couple, standing a few feet away. "Your _Majesties_," he sneered, with a contemptuous emphasis on the words, "How _nice_ to see you again. Especially you." He leered at Queen Thayet, who stood pale but steady.

"What do you want?" snapped Alanna, glaring angrily at the immortal.

"Oh, such a terrible temper. I'm quivering, truly. As a matter of fact, I am here for her answer, which will mean fighting in the streets either way she chooses. And that means more food for us-it's so hard to be fed in Tortall, it's a shame." He pointed a wingtip at Thayet.

A black fire shield with blood-red veins through it sprang into being around the King and Queen, one so strong that it hid them from view completely.

The Stormwing turned to find Sarra glaring at him. It was her magic protecting the monarchs. The creature cried a word; a scarlet bolt edged with gold shot from his wingtip, straight at Sarra-then went out. She looked at him. He was struggling with a dark green, shimmering spell net that held him completely immobile, trying to move without success.

George spoke again. "You have our answer. Our queen goes nowhere-there will be no fighting, no fear, in Tortall. Now get out." He nodded to Marishk, who let the spell net slowly fade. With a terrible shriek, the Stormwing launched himself off the stone wall, flying clumsily into a blood-red sunset.

* * *

Wow, stormwings, what next? Please review, even if you hate it, because then I can change it to make it better!!

Sarra


	6. Chapter 6

**A Thankyou for all of my lovely reviewers, and especially my very favourite beta!! Yay, I finally have one! **

**Anyways, so, due to the response to my ridiculously short chapters, I have merged 6 and 7 just for you! Hell of a lot of typing, that is.**

**Disclaimer: Well, if I have one, I'm not Tamora, am I? No. Anything you don't recognise is mine, though. Including Marishk. So get your own!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6-An Idea**

Sarra turned to face Marishk again, letting her black and red shield fall once the stormwing was out of sight. Looking up-way up- into her friend's curiously coloured eyes, she whispered softly, "Will you come with me?" She didn't know if she was yet brave enough to do it on her own, to voice the idea that had just occurred to her, to the adults on the wall.

Marishk nodded, then looked at her sharply as she turned away. "Wait a second, Shieve," he whispered fiercely. She looked back over her shoulder at him, eyes wide and expression innocent. He didn't fall for it, not this time. "You're not thinking of- Sarra! Are you _crazy?_"

Her smile turned mischievous, although he could still see the worry behind her dark eyes. "I have to help, Marishk, you know that. I have to help if I can."

He sighed deeply. Here they were, and Sarra was-again- going out of her way to find some sort of trouble to get into. The two of them had been in more scrapes then he cared to remember, and in enough hot water in the last month alone to make tea for everyone. _Here we go again,_ he thought gloomily as he followed her over to the group of adults. _I don't know why I let myself be dragged into these messes._

But he did know why. He knew why he followed Sarra anywhere she chose to go, why he took most of the blame in their various exploits. His heart knew, anyways.

_Great Mother, Bright Mithros, give me strength_, Sarra thought as she stepped up to the debating group of people on the wall. _I'm going to need it._ Even with Marishk at her side, she was nervous. She hadn't yet told her parents about her power; the extra one that she and Marishk had secretly researched for the past six weeks, with the unsettling conclusion that she was the only person in over five _centuries_ to possess this gift. She wondered vaguely if her father would kill her for keeping it a secret for so long.

* * *

"WHAT?!" 

"Da, no, listen, I-"

"You want to-no-are you out of your _mind_?" Numair Salmalin paced angrily around his study as his wife watched him, looking puzzled. Sarra and Marishk stood on the opposite side of the small, cluttered room, gazing with apprehension at the tall mage as he swept the room.

"DA! Listen to me! I can _do_ this, and you can't!" Sarra yelled.

Her father turned to face her, shocked into a momentary silence.

Her mother looked at her. "Sarra? What do you mean? Do what?"

"Ma, _I_ can go-pretend to be- the-" Marishk came up behind her, putting his large warm hands on her trembling shoulder. Sarra drew his calm into herself, paused, and then continued. "Ma, I can go instead of the Queen. I've my magic to protect me, and to get away later on. Their people only need to _see_ the Queen, right? If I go to Sarain to make peace there, they won't attack us when they're back on their feet! It'll only be for a couple of weeks at most-"

"_Absolutely NOT_" snarled her father, angrier then she had ever seen him before-the effect was slightly frightening. "No. Not ever. The King will war with Sarain, and Tortall may or may not win, but you will _not_ enter any war zone while I have a say! And the Queen! How in Mithros's name would you disguise yourself as the Queen?" He was interested almost in spite of himself. "That would be impossible."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Sarra's considerable temper, already strained, was reaching the breaking point. "I _can_. And you-no one else-could!" Turning, she strode from the room.

Numair made to follow her, but Marishk spoke: "Wait here, Master Numair, she'll be back soon."

The older mage looked at the younger one, his brows coming together in an almost audible snap. "Back from where? And do you mean to tell me that you knew of this foolishness before now?"

"Not until just now, on the wall, sir. But-"

"But _what_, exactly?"

"But, sir, she could-she could do it." Much as he despised the thought of his Shieve-wait, what was he thinking, she wasn't _his_-going through with this most dangerous of plans, he _understood_. He understood her fierce need to protect those she loved, to lay her life on the line to spare the sufferings of a stranger…

The door opened. There stood Queen Thayet, dressed in plain breeches and a white silk shirt, looking as magnificent as usual. She looked straight and Numair, and, in a voice that shook, said quietly,

"Hello, Da."

* * *

Ohh, very cliff-hangy. (is that a word?) Oh well. I have the next ch typed, so maybe not as long between this time. 

Sarra


	7. Chapter 7

**'Lo, all, its me again. Finally. My internet expired last week. Sorry.**

**Please review! and thanks ever so to those who did, you should have got responses by now!**

**Oh, and i am not Tamora Pierce. As if there was ever any doubt.**

**Sarra

* * *

**

Chapter 8-Nothing Ventured 

Silence.

Then Daine stepped forwards, hesitated, and then curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"No, Ma! It's me!" said Thayet, looking askance. "Da-Marishk, tell them!" She turned mournful eyes on Marishk, standing off to one side.

He would risk upsetting the greatest mage in Tortall for her, even though he had the uneasy feeling that he was doomed. He went to her side, watching Numair nervously. "Umm… This really isn't Queen Thayet, its Sarra; we've found out how to use her power, her-" He paused, glancing at her. She nodded slightly. "Her magic-the red veins in it, they're-Human Magic. Just like Wild Magic. We were searching but there's hardly any information at all, anywhere. Even in the oldest books."

"Sarra?" Numair walked slowly towards the beautiful woman standing just inside the closed door. _"Sarra?"_

"Yes, Da, it's me." Her eyes were moist, but her voice was steady as she continued. "We-I-wanted to tell you, but I've only just learned how to focus onto a certain person and hold the shape. I wanted to surprise you-I'm sorry."

He hugged her suddenly around the shoulders, scolding, "Sarra! How in Mithros's holy name did you manage to keep _this_ quiet? How long has it _been_?"

"Only a couple of weeks, Da, but isn't it wonderful?" she asked, perking up when she realized that her father was excited, not angry. "Absolutely _wonderful?"_

"One thing-I've never heard of this type of magic before-" He started, but she cut him off.

"_Really? _You mean you don't know everything?" Marishk asked before he stop himself. He winced when Numair turned to scowl at him.

"No, I don't know everything. And I _don't_ know this. Are you able to turn into anyone, Sarra? Not just the Queen?"

"Yes, well, everyone I know really well, like you, or Ma, or Uncle Jon, or Aunt Alanna, or-"

"Alright, so the people you know well. And-what power do you use? Your Gift?"

"The red part, the veins," said Marishk before Sarra could answer. He was a scholar like Numair, and just as excited, now that he knew the mage wasn't going to kill him. Or turn him into a tree. "Use the Viewspell, and you might be able to see it."

Numair extended his hands towards him daughter, looking thoughtful-then puzzled. "I see nothing."

"What?" Marishk could see the faint red aura surrounding her, so why couldn't Numair?

"I can sense some sort of power, but I can't see anything. This is different, of course, from what the spell is usually used for. No-one has possessed human magic in- I don't even know how long."

"In the one old scroll-_The Magicanon Refierium_, I think-it said there was a human-magic mage five centuries ago. But there were no spells or anything, since it was unbelievably rare. That mage was worshipped as a god." Marishk said, surprised to know more then Numair a second time.

"_The Magicanon Refierium_?" Numair asked slowly. "There's only one copy of that in the known world, and that's in the- _Sarra_! You _didn't_!"

"No one noticed, Da, and the King never uses it anyways, so-"

"The King's private Library? Sarra, how in the name of the Hag did you get in there?" Numair was impressed in spite of himself.

"You don't want to know," Sarra responded with a grimace. "It wasn't fun."

"Useful, though," Marishk added with a smile.

"Yes, well, it was your idea!" Sarra snapped.

"What?" he yelped. I told you _not_ to!"

"Sarra?" Numair asked. "Were there any ill effects of the change? Tiredness, pain, anything?"

"Well, um, I didn't have my clothes when I shifted back," she answered quietly, a deep blush colouring her light cheeks. "Just like Ma, I guess."

Daine watched her daughters face colour; she had deplored the clothing loss every time she shifted, too. Then she realized that Marishk's face was precisely the same shade of crimson as Sarra's was. She smiled, pleased. Marishk was a nice boy.

Numair didn't notice a thing. He turned to his wife, who raised one eyebrow at him. She stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "A war can be ended. Will you deny them the chance to do as we did, and save innocent people from death? To save an entire nation from itself?" She held his eyes with her own. "Give her a chance, Numair. You can't cage her forever."

"Why not?" he retorted, not really expecting an answer.

"George will tell you how well _that_ works," Daine smiled. "And now Aly is spymaster of a country, after spearheading a successful revolution. The gods will have their ways, unless you want a visit from some of them?"

Numair shuddered. "Thank you, no. I really see enough of gods as it is, love."

"Well then, no problems. Right?"

"So I can go?" Sarra asked hopefully.

"I guess so," He sighed deeply in defeat. It was for the best, if she could get peace back to Sarain. He just didn't want to lose her. He watched with regret as she left the room, to go and change back to herself. His daughter was ready to stretch her wings and fly, and he could no longer hold her back.

* * *

Ha its about time, too, shes off! Well, ok, not yet, but shes allowed to go!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, very nearly got the wrong chapter up first, that would suck, since this one was fun to write--and longer then usual, too. You're welcome.

* * *

Chapter 9- Nothing Gained 

Although they stayed up past the midnight hour, debating, the group from the wall was unable to come up with any alternate plan. Sarra would go as the Queen, they finally conceded reluctantly. There was no other course of action except war, and if that could be prevented then it would have to be done. The envoy hadn't seemed violent, and they only wanted the Queen to make peace. Sarralyn had her magics to protect her. They could only hope that it would be enough.

Sarra made her way slowly to her rooms, eyes and feet heavy. She was exhausted, with no real reason to be. Sure, balls were taxing, but _really_… She let herself into her room, closed and bolted the door, and leaned against it with a sigh.

The quiet was soothing. She reveled in isolation, being on her own; no one to look at her, askance, when she wore proper breeches, no one to fear or resent her for her magics, nor ask about her famous parents…

Something rustled in the small room adjoining the main one. With a rasp of cloth on wood, a large shadow separated itself from the shadows and came towards her, unidentifiable in the scant moonlight from the window. She tried to cry out and found she couldn't make a sound.

The shadow figure pointed at her and uttered a single, unintelligible sound. A spurt of dark green flame shot out, missed Sarra by a hairsbreadth, and lit the branch of candles in the bracket next to her on the wall. In the circle of light that it cast, Sarra recognized the intruder.

"_Marishk!"_

"Hush, Shieve, you'll be wakin' the whole palace!"

"Hush yourself, you miserable hunk of Stormwing dung!" She whispered fiercely. "Haven't I _told_ you not to sneak up on me? I could have _killed_ you!"

"Not this late at night you couldn't. Besides, your less likely t' bite my head off if you're afeared." He grinned her favourite crooked grin.

She tried to remain angry, but it wouldn't work. She turned her back on him instead, using some of the flames from the candles to bolster the dying fire in the grate. "What are you doing in here?"

"I-I had to say goodbye, didn't I? You'll be Queen tomorrow, remember?"

"Yes, but-"

"Sarra?

Sarra heard her mother's sweet voice call from the hallway and paled. "Marishk!" she hissed quietly. _"Hide!"_

He dashed back in to the other room as a knock sounded on the door. "Just a moment!" Sarra called out, quickly removing her hair ties to make it look like she was preparing for bed. She opened the door.

Her ma stood there, clad only in a tunic that fell to her knees. "I thought I heard a shout."

"I stubbed my toe," Sarra improvised quickly. "Sorry."

"No problem, sweetling. Try-try to get some rest." Her eyes were moist.

Sarra hugged her tightly. "You too, Ma. I love you."

"Love you too, young one. Good night."

Sarra closed the door again and slid the bolt home. Marishk had returned to stand behind her; she trod on his foot when she turned around. "Marishk!"

"Sorry!" he said hastily, backing up so that they weren't so close, and looking down his long nose at her. "You're absolutely certain you want t'go through with this fool plan?"

Only his expression kept her from screaming in frustration. There was worry in his face, and something strange in his gaze. Anger? Whatever it was, it sent her heart racing. "_Marishk_. You know I've got to help if I can. Please- please don't try to talk me out of it."

He sighed. "I knew you'd say that."

"Well, then, why did you ask?"

"Forgive me for being concerned, Shieve."

"_You? _Worried?Why? I can take care of myself!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I-I had better be off. You need your rest." He back slowly-gracefully-to the far wall and the open window, which was, apparently, how he had gotten in to her room in the first place.

"Goodnight." Sarra said softly. She hung her head. She couldn't bring herself to add what she desperately wanted to, not now. _Goodbye, Marishk-I love you._

Marishk turned back, hesitating; cool fingers lifted Sarra's chin. She met his gaze.

He pressed his lips to hers, gently.

And then he was gone, his final words resounding in her frozen mind: "Goodnight, Shieve-I love you. Be safe."

* * *

Reviews? You've got a whole chapter to review on and hopefully ch 9 will be up later since i've got no homework for 2 WHOLE DAYS!!!

Sarra


	9. Chapter 9

**Very many apologies for the long wait-and the short Chapter-number 11 was supposed to be combined with it but the upload program is a pain. Sorry. But thanks to my reviewers, and those who have stuck with me so far!!**

**Oh-NOT TAMORA PIERCE. Satisfied?

* * *

**

Chapter 10-Reasons 

As much as she tried, Sarra could not get Marishk out of her mind. When she finally dropped off to sleep, worn out from thinking, all her dreams gave her were tantalizing glimpses of her friend, always farther away, and farther…

"Sarra?"

She started, pulled from her thoughts to stare at the Queen, who had obviously come to check on her preparations.

Queen Thayet walked over to Sarra's bed and sat down, her violet skirts swirling prettily around her ankles in the predawn light. Although the Queen was getting on in years, as was the King, age had only added majesty to her beautiful face, and power to her voice. She watched silently as Sarra hastily stuffed clothing into her last pack.

Finished, Sarra walked all the way around her room, checking once more to make sure she had forgotten nothing important. She was so absorbed, that it startled her again when the Queen spoke.

"You don't have to do this, Sarra. Not-not for Tortall, nor for me, nor for anyone." Her dark eyes were pleading. "Please, dear, reconsider."

"Beg pardon, Majesty," Sarra said formally, "But I can't change my mind, not now. They'll know I'm coming by now. And anyways, I do have to do this. Tortall is my home. I'll do this for everyone, for everyone who'll die if this civil war breaks out of Sarain!" Her soft mouth trembled, but she held her voice steady as she said, "I can do it. I must do it. For all of us." Turning abruptly, she went into the smaller room, trying to get herself under control so that she could shift.

The Queen, still sitting on her bed when Sarra returned, opened her mouth to try dissuading Sarra one more time. Sarra grabbed her packs, turned, and to her monarch's surprise, hugged the older woman. Thayet stared at Thayet, before the woman in breeches whirled and was gone, leaving the other in stunned silence.

The Queen paused a moment to dry her eyes on her sleeve before she, too, left the room.

* * *

Sigh. Reviews? Sarra 


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here it is, days and days later then I should have posted it. Everyone will have to bear with the poor girl trying to pass her courses! All my thanks go to my lovely reviewers, who made my day--every day! I feel so loved :)

Chapter 11-Not Forever

Chapter 11- Not Forever

Sarra hugged her Ma tightly, knowing full well that it might be the last time they ever saw each other. "Ma, I- I'm so sorry-"

"Shh, sweetling, it's alright. I understand, Sarra. And besides," Daine pulled back and looked her daughter in the face, "Three weeks isn't so very long. You'll be home before we know you've gone." Her tear filled eyes gave away her falsehood- she was missing Sarra already.

"Love you, Ma." She managed to say through the large lump in her throat. What had possessed her to agree to this plan?

Agree to it? Asked that unidentified-but annoying- voice in the back of her head. AGREE? You thought it up! Its outraged tone somehow reminded Sarra of Marishk, and she closed her eyes lest her mother see the pain there-Marishk had not come to see her off.

She bade hasty goodbyes to all of her family-hardly any of them were related by blood, but that hardly mattered- and mounted her bay mare, Sahana, in one fluid movement. Her father came up to her side.

"Until we meet again, little one-you'll be home soon," he whispered, "Or else." Looking at his darkened face, Sarra repressed a shiver. The stories that were told around the palace-a man turned into a tree, a ruby-eyed mage utterly destroyed-suddenly seemed much more believable. Numair patted her knee before backing away, clearing the path to the open gate. With her mounted, hooded Bazhir companion following close behind, Sarra nudged her mare forward- towards the road, towards Sarain, and most of all-towards adventure!

Annnnd--shes off!! Reviews make me type faster, just so you know.

I cannot apologise enough for how long this is taking me. Grade 12 really sucks, I mean really, REALLY badly. Thanks for all your patience--or impatience, whatever. Sorry!!

Sarra


	11. Chapter 12

Well-I'm back. finally. I think I might be getting better at this, I'll let you know.

* * *

Chapter 12- The Enemy

The road out of the city seemed endless to Sarra, who had to make a conscious effort to hide her growing impatience under her now-ivory skin. With her coal-black hair pinned, dressed in breeches and a plain white shirt, she looked enough like Thayet to fool even the King.

The homes on either side of the road were tidy and well kept. Servants in various house colours were dashing in and out of many of the larger homes, and many people were in the streets even this early in the morning. Riding a normal looking horse and accompanied by only a single guard, Sarra was not recognized as anything more then 'another noble' on her morning ride-provided only that the people did not look for more then a moment on her face. So busy was she trying to spot some of her favourite merchants on the street that she forgot to think about the long, winding road at all, and it was a shock to her when they rode out of the city gates at last. Here, too, there was an abundance of people-but they were not well enough off to live inside the city walls. Still, they seemed to be doing fairly well, compared to some of the tales she had heard about Corus in the past. At least no one was starving, or living in the streets themselves.

At last they came to the real outskirts of the city, where the homes were farmsteads set far back from the road, with workers labouring in the fields to either side. Sarra looked warily about her, resting a hand lightly on her longbow. It was a gift from her grandfather-Weiryn, God of the Hunt, although she hadn't even told Marishk the truth about _that_ side of the family. It was uncomfortable enough to be treated with awe for having a talent for shape shifting- no way was she going to tell her friend she was a demi-goddess in her own right!

On they rode, past the open fields and into a wood, Sarra and her silent, hooded guard. It occurred to her suddenly that she had not seen his face-what if this were a trap, and he an enemy somehow escorting her to her death as a rebel captive?

_Stop it, Sarra!_ Scolded that little voice she knew so well. _You've been friends with Marishk the spy-mage for too long, to start thinking like him too!_ Her inner self, or whoever that nagging voice belonged to, was right. I'll be seeing plots in my morning porridge soon, she thought with a wry grin. That was when the twig snapped, off to her right and a little bit ahead.

She halted Sahana as the guard reigned in his own mount, looking towards the same spot. Apparently the hood doesn't affect his hearing any, thought Sarra, glancing at him as she turned to get her quiver off her packs. Gods, I hope he can shoot well.

A single man faded out of the brush to stand by the side of the road in front of them, a little ways away. He held up his hands in a gesture of peace, but Sarra kept her arrow nocked on the string. She wasn't that stupid, to fall for tricks like that! There was a slow movement on her right-her guard had brought his arrow sight to bear on the man's chest, and was waiting only for him to move.

The stranger seemed to realize his peril. He came no closer, but called, instead, in a low voice. "Queen Thayet of Tortall, Princess of the K'mir, daughter of Kalasin?"

"Yes," she answered, although the word felt odd on her lips, and felt like the lie it was. Her quiet word seemed to ring in the stillness of the wood.

He smiled then, at her, and his lined old face was transformed. Even from here, she thought she could see kindness in his eyes. "I am Commander Kyorian, of the K'mir Plela," he rumbled. "And who is your guardsman, so strong to hold his position for so long?" For, indeed, the guard still held his large bow at full draw- an immense feat with such a high-powered weapon.

"Guardsman Calais," the man said brusquely, nodding once at the Commander. "And I prefer not to go unprepared against the unknown."

"Here then," said the Commander-Kyorian, was it?-and pulled a parchment scroll out of his sleeve. He tossed it towards them, with good strength; Sarra managed to catch it in the tips of her fingers, split the seal, and unrolled it hastily.

'Krashaeh, Princess," Sarra read slowly, enjoying as always the feel of the K'mir words on her lips. It was a beautiful language. "Welcome. Commander Kyorian has come for you, to lead you to our forces, as was agreed on two days ago at the consent of yourself and his Royal Majesty King Jonathan of Tortall. Please allow the Commander to lead you-I have sent a group of twenty scouts to escort you and your guide as well. With all due respect, we would like your Majesty here as soon as possible. Yours in good faith, General "

Her vigilant guard finally let his grip slack on his bow stave. The Commander did not move as Sarra handed the missive over to her companion, looking curiously at his face as he turned away again. All she could see was the hood!

Calais finished reading, looked carefully at the seal on the note and at the signature. He then drew a second parchment out of his cloak and compared the two; Sarra was certain that this was the communication of two days prior. Finally the hooded head rose to look in the direction of the Commander again.

"Lead on," was all he said, but it was in a slightly friendlier tone of voice then before. The Commander smiled slightly before raising his hand and whistling softly. A good-sized group of men and women appeared at the sides of the road, dressed in peasant clothing, carrying good quality but well used weapons. All of them lined up behind the Commander; as one, then bowed, low, to Sarra. Before she had the chance to wonder what to do, they had straightened, nodded to her guard, saluted their leader, and disappeared back into the woods. They are good, Sarra thought enviously. Stealth was not her best point.

Commander Kyorian shortened the distance between them in a few short strides, beaming up at Sarra like she was the Goddess herself, come to save the K'mir cause. Perhaps, in a way, she was. She could not help but smile back at him as he fell into step with their mounts, heading for Sarain.

* * *

I fixed Chapter 11 up a little and got this one up all in one day! I know thats terrible, but I try to keep my spirits up. I won't update tomorrow, because I have Archery, but perhaps Wednesday!!

Thanks for putting up with me :)

Sarra


	12. Chapter 14

So this is sooner then last time. Oh and completely disregard the chapter numbers because i've now screwed them up so badly that i'm not bothering to fix them. sorry but there not that important... :) enjoy

Chapter 14-Grave Mistakes

Sarra followed her faceless guard back to their tents sleepily. It was way past the midnight hour, and she had spent what felt like _hours_ getting to know every single Sarenite in the camp. Maybe Thayet was used to this sort of thing, but she certainly wasn't-and didn't like it much, either. It had been startling to see that their awe of her did not go away, even as she helped them prepare a scanty meal after sunset. Admiration was what it was, actually, especially when she denied her special 'seat' at the cook fire and insisted on serving herself.

"Be careful," said Calais abruptly, as they halted in front of their temporary homes at last. "That Myir is… trouble."

She nodded even as she wondered about his accent-it was familiar, but it wasn't Bazhir. She wished he would just take off his hood. Was he scarred, or disfigured somehow?

"Call for me if-well, if anything is amiss. At any time."

"Thank you, Calais. You will be careful too, I trust?"

"Always, Majesty. Sleep well." He turned and went through the flap of his small tent, leaving her alone to enter her larger one with a sigh. It would be so nice just to close her eyes… She changed for sleep and sat on her cot with another, deeper sigh. Much as she hated taking the time for meditation, it was necessary for a mage as strong as she.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound at the rear of her tent. She grabbed for the dagger that never left her side, thinking of protective magics and evil mages and leering, scarred faces-

A chipmunk crept in under the back flap, it's black eyes wide and adorable, its whiskers quivering in an absolutely non-threatening way. She felt ridiculous as she sheathed her dagger again and gently picked the tiny creature up.

"_Sarra_?" Her mother's voice came through her thoughts, clear in the forefront of her mind. "Youngling, are you alright?"

"_Hello, Ma. Yes, I'm just fine,_" she thought back. "_These people are not what they are portrayed to be, savages and barbarians and such._"

"_Yes, dear, I know-that's what poor Thayet and Buri have been telling us for years-and the only reason you were allowed to go at all. But I've no time now for that discussion-I just wanted to be sure you were okay._"

"_Never been better, truly. Give my love to everyone there._"

"_Goodnight, sweetling, we'll see you soon._"

Daine left the chipmunk with her thanks, and he proceeded to stuff himself on one of the hard rolls left in Sarra's pack from the ride. Sighing yet again, she returned to her meditation.

She woke abruptly from an uneasy sleep. Unsure of why she had awoken, but wary, she lay very still, listening hard. There was a slight rustle again, this time from the front of the tent. She knew, judging from the fact that the tent flaps were moving slightly about halfway up, that this was _not_ a chipmunk.

A dark shape slowly parted the tent flaps, followed quickly by a large, vaguely human-shaped form. The man peered slowly around the inside of the tent; Sarra had to remind herself the breath slowly, evenly.

Fumbling, the large man closed the flaps of the tent tightly behind himself. Sarra fought to keep from calling out to her guard-she had no idea how fast he could run or even if the mage was the man in her tent. A mage fight would not be beneficial for a full night of sleep.

A flame flared; somehow the shape had lit a precious candle, but not by magic. The meager light illuminated him face for a moment, lit eerily so that his resemblance to a creature of nightmare was only heightened-the large, harsh features, the scar…

He crept towards her, unaware that she was awake and watching his every move carefully. Planning. Her small hand closed around the hilt of her dagger; not for nothing had she studied with Uncle George! She tensed to spring as he drew even closer, almost within proper range for a knockout strike-killing him would be very bad at this point.

He bent over beside the cot to put his candle down, smiling sickly as he gazed on her beautiful - borrowed - features. For just a moment would the back of his head fall in the right place… and now he reached for her…

--

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

YOU SUCK!! I'll end it here… :P


End file.
